


Счастье в дом

by Geru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geru/pseuds/Geru
Summary: Инуи остался один на праздник. Разве Кайдо мог это так оставить?
Relationships: Inui Sadaharu/Kaidou Kaoru





	Счастье в дом

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> 1\. Сетсубун - праздник встречи весны (или японский Новый Год), отмечают в ночь с 3 на 4 февраля.  
> 2\. Эхомаки - гигантский ролл, традиционная еда на Сетсубун.

Инуи выкопался из учебников, конспектов и заметок с формулами и пошёл открывать дверь. Трель звонка разносилась по квартире уже несколько минут, вырвав его из дремоты. Родители снова уехали в командировку, оставив Садахару одного, и он знал, что пока не впустит гостя, тот не угомонится.

– Ты опять выключил звук на мобильном!! – сурово отчитал его Кайдо, едва Инуи открыл дверь.

– Привет, – улыбнулся Инуи. Кайдо пообещал не тревожить его, пока тот готовится к сессии, но сейчас Инуи поймал себя на мысли, что он очень соскучился по нему за те две недели, что они не виделись. Поэтому, не обращая внимания на ругательства Кайдо, который отчитывал его за недосып, пренебрежение едой (это Кайдо уже прошелся по квартире и обнаружил стухший рис в рисоварке) и прочее, Инуи обнял его и прижал к себе, целуя. Каору тут же сменил гнев на милость, вытягиваясь, отвечая и притягивая любимого к себе.

– Ой, твои родители...

– В командировке.

Кайдо вновь оглядел квартиру, задержался взглядом на кухне и с улыбкой посмотрел на Инуи.

– Теперь все понятно.

Инуи смущенно улыбнулся.

– Я не думал, что ты придешь.

– Вш-ш-ш, - сердито зашипел Кайдо, подразумевая, что уборкой следует заниматься и без намечающихся гостей. Инуи чмокнул его в нос, действуя безотказным способом. Каору вновь улыбнулся.

– Я, кстати, пришёл тебя поздравить.

– Мм?

– Ты на календарь смотрел вообще?

– Ну, воскресенье...

– Глупый, сегодня Сетсубун. Я как знал, что ты забыл об этом.

– И пришёл прогнать демонов?

Каору смутился и покраснел. Ну да, он до сих пор верил в эту традицию и не видел ничего дурного в том, чтобы раз в год взять и рассыпать по дому бобы и избежать неудач в наступившем году. Инуи рассмеялся и в приливе нежности обнял Кайдо покрепче и поднял над полом.

– Что бы я без тебя делал!

Кайдо зашипел, склоняясь к нему:

– Не смейся надо мной.

– Я нет, ты что! Я люблю тебя.

После долгого, затяжного поцелуя Инуи отпустил Кайдо, и тот тут же метнулся к пакету, который забыл в коридоре, отвлекшись на отчитывание Инуи.

– Мама приготовила целую гору эхомаки, поэтому я взял для тебя тоже. И, похоже, не зря. Когда ты ел в последний раз?

Кайдо сложил грязную посуду со стола в посудомойку, быстро прибрался, продолжая ругаться на беспечность Инуи, и, придав кухне более-менее приличный вид, наконец-то достал коробку для бенто. У Инуи заурчало в животе. Что-что, а вкусные передачки от госпожи Ходзуми он любил. А та, зная о частых поездках родителей Садахару, никогда не отпускала Кайдо без бенто для «бедного студента». Каору ещё покопался в пакете и достал коробку с бобами.

– Сначала демоны, потом еда! – заявил Каору, игнорируя бурчание живота Инуи.

Они провели обряд, с воплями "Черти вон! Счастье в дом!" рассыпая бобы по квартире. Инуи откровенно развлекался, в том числе и за счёт Кайдо, который на полном серьезе верил в то, что делает. Семья Инуи не утруждала себя подобными церемониями, вспоминая о них, если придётся. Так что Садахару отмечал Сетсубун только в детстве. Он вряд ли бы вспомнил, что надо делать и как, если бы не Каору, в семье которого чтили все традиции и строго их соблюдали. В прошлом году они ещё не встречались, но Кайдо знал об этом пренебрежении и, видимо, в наступившем году решил наверстать упущенное.

Рассыпав бобы по квартире и поминутно на них наступая, они вернулись на кухню. Каору открыл бенто, в котором лежали несколько жареных сардин и эхомаки* - гигантские роллы со сложной начинкой. Чёрные листы нори блестели от жира и влаги, словно латексные. Инуи облизнулся. Есть хотелось жутко. Грызть науку, конечно, полезно для ума, но, если бы не Каору, Инуи, наверное, мог случайно умереть от истощения.

– С праздником! – улыбнулся Кайдо и протянул Инуи тарелку с длинным и толстым эхомаки. Взял свою с таким же и они прошли в зал, чтобы насладиться едой в тишине и приятной компании друг друга.

– Приятного аппетита! – возвестил Инуи и широко раскрыл рот, откусывая ролл. Эхомаки скользил в руках, изгибался, тонкая кожица нори все норовила порваться. Инуи подставил руку под него в надежде поймать начинку в случае чего и запихивал ролл в рот, чтобы побыстрее съесть. Случайно он посмотрел на Кайдо и так и замер с открытым ртом. Убрал эхомаки, проглотил кусок и уточнил:

– Я что-то не так делаю?

Кайдо сидел, так и не притронувшись к своему роллу. С широко распахнутыми глазами, покрасневший, он помотал головой. Откашлялся и прошептал севшим голосом:

– В-все нормально. Ешь, ешь... Надо весь съесть.

Инуи кивнул. Открыл рот, искоса поглядывая на Кайдо. Тот отвернулся, но закусил губу и словно затаил дыхание. Инуи был уверен на сто процентов, что Кайдо подглядывает. Но почему? Инуи обхватил губами ролл и понял причину странного поведения Кайдо. Он усмехнулся про себя и принялся причмокивать, шумно высасывая начинку из ролла. Кайдо вздрогнул. Повернулся к Инуи и замер. Облизываясь, покусывая губы, покрасневший Каору не сводил взгляда с Инуи, который совершенно пошло и громко, со стонами, ел несчастный ролл. Дыхание Кайдо сбилось. Его собственная тарелка с эхомаки давно выпала из рук и тот, лопнув, рассыпался по полу. Кайдо сминал пальцами свои джинсы, пытаясь то ли унять нахлынувшее возбуждение, то ли, наоборот, отдаться ему.

Инуи заглотил последний кусочек и, повернувшись к Кайдо, улыбнулся.

– Мне понравилось. Это было очень вкусно. А тебе?

Кайдо кивнул, не отдавая себе отчёта, что он-то ролл и не попробовал, но да, ему было вкусно. Он притянул к себе Инуи, увлекая его в поцелуй. Пробуя послевкусие эхомаки, оставшееся на языке Инуи. Инуи сперва ответил, а потом отстранился от Кайдо. С лукавой улыбкой зашептал:

– Ты ведь не только этого хочешь?

Каору кивнул, сминая футболку Инуи. Садахару вновь усмехнулся, облизнувшись. Он толкнул Кайдо, укладывая на диван, расстегивая его рубашку. Каору закусил губу, не сводя взгляда с пальцев Инуи. Как же ему повезло с любимым. Таким сообразительным, таким страстным, и при этом угадывающим все желания Каору, словно бы Садахару умел читать мысли. То ли постоянное наблюдение так сказалось, то ли Каору не умел сдерживать язык тела, но Инуи касался его именно там, где хотел Кайдо. Кусал и целовал, спускаясь ниже к паху. Они уже год вместе, но учёба в вузе, постоянные дополнительные тренировки Кайдо, родители – многое мешало им побыть наедине, и того количества секса, которое удавалось получить, им не хватало. Очень не хватало. И Каору в очередной раз поблагодарил, уже родителей Садахару, за их командировку.

Инуи снял очки и Каору затаил дыхание. Этот момент он обожал больше всего. Садахару без очков словно обнажался перед Каору, становился уязвимым и при этом потрясающе красивым. Инуи коснулся паха Каору и пригладил через брюки. Член дернулся, отзываясь на ласку, и Садахару улыбнулся. Он тоже любил открытую податливость тела Кайдо, ярко отзывающегося на каждое движение. Садахару расстегнул ремень на брюках Кайдо и стянул их вместе с бельем. Каору искусал губы чуть ли не до крови в ожидании этого момента. Инуи приподнялся, целуя Каору, лаская его рукой, и прошептал:

– Itadakimasu!

Каору вспыхнул. Инуи опустился к паху Кайдо, склонился над ним, раскрывая рот и вбирая в себя его член, как эхомаки. Кайдо приподнялся на локтях, чтобы видеть это. Как Инуи его сосёт, ласкает языком, причмокивает, когда член выскальзывает из его рта и шлепает Кайдо по животу. Инуи ласкал его, не смущаясь звуков, наоборот, наслаждаясь ими, и когда возбуждение возобладало над смущением, Каору выгнулся и громко застонал, вбиваясь в Инуи. Садахару сжал бедра Каору пальцами, не отпуская его. Его ласка стала более требовательной, грубой. Каору извивался на диване, вцепившись в подлокотник, выгибаясь, двигая бедрами, трахая жаркий, влажный рот Инуи.

– Аш-ш-ш, Ха-ару-у! – Кайдо вцепился в плечи Инуи, выплескиваясь. Инуи удерживал его, предотвращая попытки Каору отстраниться. И только вылизав его, отпустил и приподнялся над ним. Даже без очков, находясь так близко, Инуи мог хорошо разглядеть любимого. Каору покраснел, судорожно дышал и, словно по его телу пробегали молнии, дрожал и выгибался.

– Ка-о-ру, – медленно, нараспев прошептал Инуи, склоняясь к шее Кайдо, сцеловывая капельки пота. И Кайдо словно взорвался: его руки взметнулись, обнимая Инуи. Он резко развернулся, опрокидывая Инуи на диван, целуя. Инуи затаил дыхание. Глаза Кайдо потемнели от желания. Несмотря на то, что он только что кончил, минет распалил Каору еще больше. Инуи слегка подвинулся, чтобы лечь поудобнее, и Каору взобрался на него верхом.

– Я. Люблю. Тебя.

Кайдо прошептал слова по отдельности, четко, насколько ему позволял дрожащий от возбуждения голос.

– Это будет лучший год за все прошедшее время, - согласился с ним Инуи, прежде чем притянуть любимого в поцелуй и продолжить праздник встречи весны.


End file.
